Harry Potter and the God Father of Teddy R Lupin
by YourTooNoisy
Summary: Harry was made the god father of Teddy Remus Lupin, in this book Harry is learning something about his god son and it doesn't look good, he notices that Teddy is very much like his father Remus but there other traits that don't look safe.


** I.  
><strong>

** A boy with straw colored hair and deep brown eyes walked along side a man who was holding the boy's shoulder, the man beside him had untidy hair that stuck up at ends that made it completely impossible to maintain, the man wore circular glasses and under neath his glasses were a set of sparkling green eyes, the man also bore a famous lightning shaped scar on the left side of his four head this man's name was Harry Potter the man who defeated Voldemort. The boy beside Harry was his god son Teddy Remus Lupin, due to Harry and Ron's intense training schedule to become aurors getting out with Teddy and being a god father to the boy was a hard task to come by, so when Harry learned that Teddy had been accepted to Hogwarts and was going to Diagon Alley, Harry took the plunge and his first day off from training instead of studying which his best friend Hermione Granger scolded him for he ran off to the Tonks estate where he found his god son. **_**Sirius would be proud that your doing this... doing something that he never had a chance to do **_**was what Molly Weasley had told Harry previously before Harry made the bold decision to take off with Teddy**_**. **_**Harry sighed as he steered the boy toward a large white building called Gringotts his own first day in the bank was one of shock as for Teddy he had already been inside the building maybe once during his child hood and Harry was hoping that his god son wouldn't remember that time he was in luck. "Where are we going?" Teddy asks throwing concerned looks at the shops and then the looming bank they were approaching he was so like Remus in so many ways always analyzing things and wanting answers before he approaches certain obstacles. "Well first we got to get you some gold" Teddy looks up at Harry his eyes wide his lips make a small "O" shape and Harry squeezes the boy's shoulder and smiles "can't use muggle money in Diagon alley" when they approach the building a familiar face greets them "Bill!" Teddy shouts as the man envelopes the boy in a **_**fatherly**_** like hug, even though Tonk's mother had raised Teddy it was Bill and Fluer who had grown to envelope Teddy in a parental kind of love. "Where you heading two" Bill glances at Harry and corrects what he just said "where are you _both_ going?". "Were going in **_**there!**_**" Teddy exclaims pointing at Gringotts excitedly as Bill looks over at Harry giving him a wry smile "off today Harry?" Harry nods and then looks down the alley to see Weasleys Wizard Wheezes the shop itself is impressive, lights of all colors shooting out everywhere, noises, bubbles everything that Fred and George had fantasized about all fitted into one small shop, then again they probably used a undetectable extension charm on the entire shop. "Heard a couple of muggles were found dead outside of a park last night" Bill's eyes home on Harry's four head but Harry shakes his head, "Bill I wouldn't know if **_**he**_** is or not, remember I was a horcrux in the end and after I sacrificed myself to die to save you all the part of Riddle that lived in me is no longer there" Bill stares at Harry sternly not believing him "Ron says you can still speak to snakes" Harry nods and then sighs "things like **_**that**_** won't disappear easily and anyways everything else that was Riddle's is no longer in me" Bill's eyes grow tender "your still a very powerful wizard Harry" Harry smiles and laughs "Riddle had nothing to do with my ability in summoning great amounts of magic that was all me. I learned how to do that from my **_**friends, family, and teachers**_**". Harry pauses and looks over and see's Teddy looking and absolutely goggling at Fred and George's shop Bill notices too and gives Teddy a small frown "he's been acting strange lately, and the air around him...it throws my senses on edge" Harry looks at Bill quickly and Bill gives a small nod "I think Remus was right to worry about his son being like him, every time I am around Teddy I have to hold back the urge to murder the boy" Harry throws a look back at Teddy then smiles a little, "his father would've been able to recognize it long ago" Bill nods and then stuffs his hands deep into his pockets "Heard Grey back went somewhere north they think the mountains and it's starting to make people worry" Harry shakes his head and grabs Teddy's arm and steers him into the building "no meaning for alarm here Bill but it's only been seven years so I would half expect that Voldemort's **_**followers**_** would still be running around causing confusion and anxiety for everyone. See if you can't run a print by Xenophilius and see if he can't publish on the head lines: Old Death Eaters still up to their old tricks; Tom Riddle is dead". Bill gives a curt nod spins on the spot and vanishes Harry squeezes Teddy's arm and walks them both inside of the building once in there Teddy lets out a loud exclamation of shock. "Welcome to Gringotts Wizarding bank Teddy, there isn't no safer place...well unless your counting Hogwarts" Harry's insides flip with excitement as he uses the old words that Hagrid had told him on his first day into Gringotts and as Harry looks down at the boy who's nearly bouncing from excitement on the balls of his feet Harry gives a wry smile "Sirius I'll do you right by this boy" Harry whispers to himself so Teddy couldn't so it seemed that Teddy couldn't hear.  
><strong>

**Fifty floors below and three hours later both Harry, Teddy, and a Goblin exit the coaster as they walk down a stalagmite tunnel towards Harry's own personal vault Teddy holds Harry's hand strongly and every once in a while Harry asks the boy if he's alright and if he wants to go back up and wait with Bill while Harry goes to get the gold instead but instead of answering Teddy just stays near Harry closely. When they reach the vault the Goblin takes Harry's key, turns it in the lock and opens the vault if Teddy's exclamation was loud upstairs it was nothing compared to this one he turned toward Harry "That's yours!" Harry grinned and squeezed Teddy's arm "it's **_**ours **_**actually****" he corrects Teddy as Teddy gives Harry a confused look, Harry sighs and crouches down and looks into Teddy's eyes "Do you know what a god father is Teddy?" Teddy nods.**

**"Yeah" Teddy replies his eyes analyzing Harry's facial features. Just like Remus.**

**"I had a god father his name was Sirius Black and he was your fathers best friend, I knew your father because I was tied to Sirius and your father by an old friendship they had with my own father" Harry says smiling to himself.  
><strong>

**"Teddy before your parents died that night your father came to me on the same night you were born and announced your birth and also announced that I would be your god father and that it was only right that I be your god father...that's why this vault is no longer just mine but yours also" Teddy turns towards the Vault his hands brushing the coins he then turns towards Harry "was my father and mother...were they great Wizards too?" Harry smiles and nods "the best I had ever seen" Teddy gives Harry a sheepish look "that's everyone answer" Harry laughs and ruffles Teddy's hair "then you should accept what they are saying is true...your just like Remus always questioning" Teddy beams as him and Harry grab hand full's of gold into a small bag, Harry hands Teddy his bag and then pockets his own small bag of gold when they exit the vault and move toward the cart Teddy looks down at his gold then at Harry, "What were they like?" Harry gnaws the inside of his gum and holds out his arm as Teddy comes over and Harry helps him into the cart "I only knew your father from the perspective I had seen...Sirius, and Arthur Weasley knew more about your father then I could fathom" Teddy looks down at his lap and Harry brushes his hand through his untidy jet black hair and then looks down at his god son his eyes going soft, "go" he tells the goblin as the cart starts, Harry looks down at the tracks "My first time seeing your father was in Hogwarts, it was my third year and...Remus was by far the best Defense against Dark Arts teacher any of us had ever been taught by" Harry begins as Teddy listens his eyes linger on Harry's face hungrily as he takes everything in, asking questions here and there and pouting when Harry didn't answer certain questions. "What's the three unforgivable curses?" Harry turns toward Teddy his eyes sharp on the boy "there are reasons for why those curses are unforgivable Teddy, just saying what they are could summon the most darkest magic yet it could corrode a single person's heart and destroy a life forever" Teddy still stares at Harry expectant, giving in Harry sighs heavily " If I tell them to you Teddy, do you promise not to use them _ever_?" Teddy nods and Harry sighs again this time a bit more thickly, he had already had to use all three curses fifteen times during his training against Death Eaters and Wear wolfs alike so doing it again was like being disemboweled. A horrible feeling. "_Avada Kedavra_ : The first of all three unforgivable curses it kills your opponent immediately".**

**"_Cruciatus_ : The second of all three unforgivable curses it tortures your opponent without mercy".**

**"_Imperio _: The Third and furthermost unforgivable cure gives the Wizard and or Witch who casted it to have complete control over the victim's body". Harry leans back in his seat and closes his eyes "I had to see and use a lot of those spells Teddy, so much so that I never want to see them again" he looks at Teddy now his eyes glinting dangerously "Don't you ever use those curses unless need be. Do you understand me Teddy?" the boy nods and Harry leans back relieved, something inside of him steers uncomfortable though. And something else gnaws the inside of Harry; why had he forgotten to mention that the worst unforgivable curse had been used on him and he survived, maybe it was because Harry wanted to have one person in the world to recognize him for being a great Wizard and not the Wizard who had accomplished surviving an instant killing curse, or maybe he didn't tell Teddy because something about Teddy was putting Harry on edge.  
><strong>


End file.
